


正联的日常【Halbarry】【Superbat】

by Beitan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 开车, 我真的不会打tag, 第一次发文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beitan/pseuds/Beitan
Summary: 我居然更新了！咕咕咕咕咕！下面要写剧情？头痛啊——





	1. Chapter 1

第一部分

夜晚正联瞭望塔 

“哦天哪，这太过分了，谁吃光了我的奥利奥？！？”

“我想这是个很简单的问题，荣恩，想想谁消耗了全联盟最多的零食来补充他的卡路里”

“你说得对，亚瑟，下次我不介意吃些海鲜，我对那些大龙虾可是垂涎良久。”“你敢！”“想想谁每天为联盟跑腿吧！锦鲤鱼叉男！我甚至还是联盟最穷的人之一，而你们？拜托，亿万富翁，被亿万富翁包养的氪星记者，公主大人和亚特兰蒂斯之王！我甚至不清楚火星人吃奥利奥是不是仅仅因为他喜欢，可是我的胃袋确实在抗议！”

“我明明有在努力写稿（自动门打开的声音）等等巴里，说到联盟最穷的人，你是不是忘了谁——”（巴里飞速跑过）（大超额前刘海飞起）

“好久不见哈尔！OA还是那么忙？你是不是又瘦了？小蓝人们没给你发工资？老天，我敢打赌你瘦了不止十磅，你需要补充热量！我们找时间去中心城吃披萨吧，我知道一家 - ”“好了巴里，如果不是最后一句我差点就信了你对我的关心，很遗憾，我没钱，你知道的，守护者们的召唤让我不得不离开，而这惹毛了卡萝，所以我们接下来一个月都没披萨可吃了。”

“老天啊 - 布鲁斯，我知道你不是那么无情的人，我抛弃哈尔了，我们在一起吧〜（BOOOOOOOOOM--）”

“抱歉，那里有只蚊子。”“克拉克，我不认为太空站里会有蚊子 - ”“闭嘴哈尔 - ”

“安静 - ”那个喉癌总有着按下正联静音键的能力“由于超人刚刚冒失地使用了热视线，瞭望塔线路需要一些检修，今晚房间有限，有四个人需要挤在两个房间。现在都去休息，明天早七点会议“。

“我可以回亚特兰蒂斯住”（蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光）“好吧，我觉得这两天海水有点咸”。

\-----------------换！镜！头！-----------------

更晚的夜晚瞭望塔客房R级警告

“所以又是我们一个房间？正联最穷二人组？呸！我才不信布鲁斯那套！我看他就是思念氪星人的大屌！”

“闭嘴巴里，至少我们的房间里有吃的。”“吃的？在哪？我的老天哈尔你不知道我有多容易感到饥饿（hungry）”“那你渴（thirsty）吗？ “”嗯，也很渴（yeah，thirsty too）。“”你在渴求什么？（so you thirsty for what？）“”渴求？......哈尔乔丹，你个死变态！“

“哈，我会满足你的，我知道你饿了，我的小熊胃口总是很大。”

“嗨，说这话时先看看自己吧，哈尔，你就那么迫不及待吗？你的制服要被撑爆了，真是壮观，长途宇宙飞行也阻挡不了你的性致勃勃 - ？”“闭嘴巴里，或者我会用更粗暴的方式“。

哈尔把巴里按在墙上，封住他的唇，舌尖顶开牙关轻扫上颚，巴里轻声呻吟，哈尔则顺势脱下他的制服。同时，哈尔也将灯戒褪去，在化作片片绿光的制服下的哈尔并不如往常穿着那身亘古不变的飞行装或夹克衫而是一丝不挂。

“该死的！哈尔你这个变态早就想好回来就要睡我！”巴里抱怨着，目光落在哈尔的身体上。

确实瘦了不少，小蓝人真是群典型的压榨员工的无良上司，巴里想。接着他的视线落在哈尔勃起的阴茎上，他了解哈尔有多大，他由内而外的了解 - 尽管如此每次当他看到它时仍会情不自禁地小声惊呼，这让哈尔颇为得意。

“你瘦了哈尔，但依然威风不减嘛，我确信一定是因为你的腰变细了，你的阴茎看起来更大了 - 或者别的绿灯侠给你带了什么外星补品？ “‘拜托，小熊，我们有好几个月没做过了，我饿死了，我硬的像个处男 - ！你再不帮帮我它就要爆了’

哈尔的阳具是头壮观的野兽，充满狂暴与躁动，但同样该死的诱人 - 巴里在被欲火彻底迷乱双眼前告诉自己明天早上七点还得好端端的坐在瞭望塔会议室开会。他还没准备好，尽管他欲火中烧但是他的身体还没准备好 - 所以巴里决定换种方式，他双手滑至哈尔的大腿，缓缓跪下，面对哈尔的阴茎。

“这么饥渴那就吃吧巴里，说真的我相当想念你的口活 -”“闭嘴，哈尔”“哦我真伤心小熊，你原先明明喜欢我讲话的，你喜欢我一边操你一边讲话，说我操你操的有多爽，说你下面有多紧 - ！”‘我说闭嘴哈尔·乔丹！’巴里用力掐了下哈尔的屁股“好好好，别生气嘛小熊”

巴里轻轻含住哈尔的龟头，略显羞涩的用舌头和口腔裹覆住它，轻轻吞吐着。他刚开始总有些放不开，哈尔想到，他低头，眼前的心上人微微蹙眉，长睫毛低垂，巴里 - 他的小熊，他最爱的人，他在OA星日日夜夜思念的人 - 正在专心地给他口交哈尔心中泛起涟漪，此时，塞尼斯托的愤怒，至黑之夜的预言，各种麻烦的宇宙罪犯 - 都没有那么重要了，现在，他的眼里，他的心里只有他的爱人，巴里·艾伦，2814扇区他最在乎的人。

巴里渐渐进入状态了，他的两颊潮红，呼吸加速 - 他还记得哈尔最喜欢的口活，舌尖冲刺马眼，舌面摩擦龟头，多照顾冠状沟，同时让整个阴茎在口腔内抽送。

“哦小熊，你他妈简直太棒了，操你的巴里，真他妈的爽 - ”哈尔兴奋地低吼，他抓住巴里的金发将阴茎用力顶至喉咙深处抽送忍受巨大。的龟头顶向深喉处，巴里发出呜咽声，抬头看着哈尔。

巴里的眼眶湿润，波光荡漾的蓝眼睛直直地盯着他，长长的睫毛灵动地扑朔，脸上带着痛苦与餍足，渴望与求饶，羞涩与恣情交织的表情，带着潮红与额头的薄汗，哈尔觉得这是世界上最美好的东西。

他的，他的 - 这是专属于他的 - 巴里·艾伦，他的小熊哈尔没有停止粗暴的动作，他知道现在巴里和他需要什么，巴里在等待他释放他的压力与情绪 - 所有该死的乱七八糟的玩意，塞尼斯托，守护者，OA星，至黑之夜......现在他不是绿灯侠，他是哈尔·乔丹，他的爱人;哈尔在等待巴里打破内心的重重障碍，关于艾瑞斯，他疲于与她继续维持关系，又不敢向她坦白 - 但是现在他不需要烦恼这些，主宰他的是他们的爱情，和爱情引燃的熊熊欲火。

“听着，我爱你巴里，我爱你 - ”将要抵达巅峰，哈尔的大脑一片空白，只有肉体的极致快感，他抓住巴里的金发按向自己的胯部，配合顶撞的动作，疯狂地抽插着自己的阴茎。最后的时刻，哈尔发出一声低吼，稍稍抽出阴茎，射在了巴里嘴里。哈尔捏住他的下巴，逼迫他不能吐出，于是巴里顺从地吃下了哈尔的精液 - 其实他也是想这么做的（哈尔注）

“该死......哈尔，你这个粗暴的家伙。”巴里喘着粗气，红着脸抱怨。哈尔将他打横抱起按在床上，手指轻轻按向巴里的肛门，轻轻揉搓“。你不是也兴奋了吗小熊？而接下来我会让你更舒服“。

未完待续


	2. Chapter 2

“哈尔——”

哈尔紧扣巴里双手把他按在床上，双腿分开分别跪在巴里身体两侧，俯下身吻他。

“嗯……哈尔……等”哈尔用热烈的吻禁止了巴里发声，不容抗拒的占有，舌尖灵活地在巴里口腔内游走，贪婪地获取对方的体液。

“我说等下——”直到巴里用双腿交叉拦腰把哈尔按在自己怀里，哈尔才意犹未尽地抬起头。“怎么了小熊，你觉得你逃得掉？”“不，哈尔，只是，我是说，直接进入会——额……”哈尔看着身下脸红羞涩的巴里，恍然大悟的笑了——“你是说，润滑，哈，巴里你还真是想的周全。”“痛的人又不是你！”“OKOK，那就让我们来看看瞭望塔的设施是否齐全——”

哈尔拉开床头柜的抽屉，一个纸包仿佛被精心设计好般安静地躺在那里，巴里疑惑地拆开，随后用神速力般的反应扔在床上。“你居然让布鲁斯帮你准备这些？哈尔我杀了你！！！”巴里张牙舞爪地扑向哈尔，然后被迅速制服了。“嘿小熊你可不能冤枉我，我可没有让布鲁斯为我们准备这些。”“那怎么会有这些东西！”“我的小熊，他可是世界上最伟大的侦探，不过我猜他和超人的房间里有一份一样的。”“该死的，布鲁斯居然知道！”巴里的脸红透了。“嘿，没关系，他又不会说出去，而且我觉得大家其实都知道了。”“什么？？？？？？”“没关系的小熊，你不是最信任联盟的朋友们吗。”“那是两码事！”“好好好，但是我想我们还是忙好我们现在的事——”

哈尔再次把巴里按在身下，随后把他的两条腿架在自己肩上。一只手指尖顺着脖子一路轻扫过巴里每一寸皮肤，锁骨，胸肌，不忘挑逗粉嫩可爱的乳头，腹肌，阴茎——巴里在刚刚为他口交时就硬的不行了，直到私密的肉穴。巴里脸涨得通红，轻轻呻吟着迎合哈尔的爱抚。哈尔带着湿滑黏腻的润滑剂轻轻按揉着巴里整个敏感区，随后把两根手指插入了肉穴。

“嗯啊，哈尔——”巴里失声叫了出来，扭动身体试图抽出哈尔的手指，却被紧紧桎梏着插得更深。“才两根手指就不行了？你男朋友的阴茎可远不止两根手指粗，小熊，不过你确实很紧。”“该死哈尔，我也有好几个月没做了，你能不能放过我——”“放过你？我一会会让你求着我操你，巴里。”

哈尔随即俯下身，一只手抽插着巴里的肉穴，另一只手捏住巴里的一个乳头揉搓，用嘴含住另一只乳头舔弄着。巴里的呼吸越来越急促，在他身下发出诱人的呻吟声，抬起下身迎合哈尔的动作。哈尔知道他进入状态了，不过他可不会这么轻易让他获得满足——他抽出手指，轻轻抚摸着巴里的肛周，“舒服吗，小熊？”他故意用懒洋洋的声调问巴里。“舒服——嗯，哈尔，快——”“快干什么？说，巴里。”“快用你的，那个插我，你知道的呜嗯——”“那个是什么？巴里，我不知道，说出来巴里，你想要什么？”他更加仔细地挑逗着巴里的敏感区，眼前的人脸色通红，目光荡漾，哈尔知道巴里就快要屈服了，他需要引导一下。哈尔把手从巴里的下身拿开，握住自己的阴茎抵在巴里的肉穴外，龟头轻轻摩挲着。“说！巴里，说你要什么？！”巴里的仅存的羞耻心与理智防线一同崩溃了。“要，要哈尔的阴茎呜嗯，给我——”巴里娇喘着。“要我的阴茎干什么？说，巴里！”“要哈尔的阴茎插我，我要你用你的阴茎插我——用力操我哈尔，用力操我啊啊啊”巴里再也压制不住欲望，放声喊了出来。

“既然你这么想要我就满足你，巴里。”哈尔把早已坚硬挺立的阴茎插入了巴里的肉穴。

“嗯啊——哈尔你那里，不行，太大了，我要痛死了哈尔——”巴里下意识收紧了肉穴，肠肉紧紧裹住哈尔的阴茎让他感到下身仿佛被穿透。“操你的巴里，你他妈的也太紧了，一段日子没干你你就骚成这样了？”巴里肠肉的褶皱紧紧裹覆哈尔的阴茎，稍稍滑动就带来极致快感“巴里他妈怎么这么紧，你要用你的骚穴夹死我吗？嗯？”哈尔凑到巴里耳边说，吹出潮热的气息。“哈尔……嗯——轻点，好痛——”巴里不断扭动腰挣扎，却只能让哈尔的阴茎插的越发深入。“怎么了小熊，你刚刚不是还浪叫着求我操你吗？我这就满足你。”哈尔开始在巴里的肉穴内有力地抽送，紧致润滑的肠肉按摩着哈尔的龟头，快感直逼大脑“小熊——你的身体真是太棒了，我他妈的爱死你这小骚货了，你的骚穴——”哈尔低吼着向巴里的下身发起一轮轮猛烈冲击。巴里失声尖叫起来“啊——哈尔你轻点，你那玩意要把我干死了——嗯啊，你的阴茎太大了我受不了，哈尔，哈尔——呜啊”巴里几乎要不可克制地使用神速力挣脱，这可不行——哈尔迅速拿起枕边的灯戒，使用意志力构造出绳索束缚住巴里的行动。

“哈尔你这个变态！！你欺负人！嗯啊——”巴里一边被哈尔暴力地操着一边委屈地抗议，但是抗议显然没有什么成效，哈尔用一个充满占有和爱欲的舌吻堵住巴里的嘴，一边用力抽插一边肆无忌惮地掠夺巴里口中的体液，直到他们都要喘不过来气。“我的小熊——我知道你很痛，乖，适应了很快你就会感觉到舒服了——”哈尔安慰着巴里，下身却更猛烈地挺动，疯狂地抽插着巴里的肉穴。

巴里在最起初的剧痛后慢慢适应，分泌肠液的润滑使他感到下身的疼痛感渐渐消退，快感开始逼迫着大脑，使他流下生理性的泪水与唾液，口中不停地叫着哈尔的名字，发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声“小熊，我说过你只是需要适应一下，你看现在你已经开始享受了——”哈尔没有停下下身的动作，并把一只手伸向了巴里的阴茎。“哈尔你干嘛——啊！”哈尔握住巴里挺立的阴茎，一把撸下了包皮。他用手指轻轻摩挲着巴里的敏感部位，龟头，冠状沟，手掌裹覆阴茎套弄。“光顾着我舒服，我也得帮帮你啊小熊——”“哈尔——”两处敏感区同时被刺激，海啸般的快感让巴里的理智彻底崩溃“啊啊啊哈尔，好棒啊，好舒服——用力操我哈尔，操我，嗯啊——哈尔的阴茎——好棒，我要爽死了嗯啊——”巴里大声的淫叫，两条腿紧紧缠住哈尔的身体，下身不断迎合着阴茎的抽插， 括约肌节奏地收缩舒张着，一阵阵地分泌出滑腻的肠液 。哈尔感觉大脑内白光亮起，快感的冲击抵达了巅峰，他疯狂顶撞着巴里的肉穴，带出粘液沾满了巴里的屁股和他的睾丸与会阴，在抽插下发出响亮的拍打声。

哈尔脑内炸开一团白光，快感抵达了最高点，而巴里也同时达到了高潮。“巴里，你他妈真是太棒了——操你的，巴里，我爱死你了，我要到了——”哈尔低吼“快说，巴里，快点喊出来——说你爱我——”哈尔低吼着，使劲把阴茎顶向了巴里的最深处“啊哈尔——我爱你，我爱死你的阴茎——太他妈棒了，操的我好爽，我爱你嗯啊啊啊——”

哈尔发出满足的低吼，在巴里的体内射出滚烫粘稠的精液，巴里感到他的肠内充入了热烫的粘液，他把头深深埋在哈尔颈间，发出悦耳的呻吟声，同时也射了精。

“哈尔……嗯……”巴里眼神朦胧地抬起头“好累啊……”哈尔温柔的抚摸过巴里的脸庞，轻轻抽离巴里的身体。“我爱你，小熊。”巴里的肉穴开始流出粘稠的白色精液，混合他刚刚射出的精液，滑腻的粘液沾满两人的身体。哈尔轻轻笑了，他把巴里打横抱起。“我们可不能就这么睡觉，走吧，我抱你去洗澡。”巴里勾住哈尔的脖子，因疲惫而朦胧的眼睛深情地凝视着哈尔。“我也爱你，哈尔。我只爱你。”哈尔俯下身亲吻他的爱人。“我当然知道你只爱我，巴里。”

我的小熊只是需要时间做抉择罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然更新了！咕咕咕咕咕！下面要写剧情？头痛啊——

**Author's Note:**

> 如果很久没更，那我一定被抓走炖汤了。


End file.
